Rose Tyler, I
by Lady of Lies
Summary: The Doctor reflects on his time with Rose and returns to say goodbye to his favorite little blonde companion for what he believes is the last and finale time. But there may be a happy ending in store for the Doctor yet.


Rose Tyler, I…

A Doctor Who one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, this would be the ending to series (season?) 2

Summary: The Doctor returns to say goodbye to his favorite little blonde companion for what he believes is the last and finale time. But there may be a happy ending in store for the Doctor yet.

* * *

><p>He knew time was running out, just like before his latest regeneration.<p>

There was no back door this time. No slight possibility of everything falling back into place at the last second.

No. This time he would finally say his final farewells to her, a strange pink and blonde little human whom he only meant to briefly encounter in a rescue from animated shop dummies.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was she, who rescued him, and she kept rescuing him, in more ways than one.<p>

* * *

><p>She was much more frustrating than any of his previous companions. He'd tell her to go left; she'd go right. He'd tell her to stay and the second he turned his back, she'd run off somewhere, almost getting herself killed in the process. But often it seemed, in the end, it was her recklessness that saved the day so to speak.<p>

Over their brief time together, he grew quite fond of the girl, and it seemed she felt the same. He could feel the tension between them everywhere they went on their travels. After a while, he realized he'd fallen for her.

Every time he held her hand, he felt the sparks.

Every time he had the chance to wrap his arm around her, he didn't want to ever let go.

Plain and simple, he loved her.

In the Tardis at night, he dream of taking her perfect, little face in his hands and gently placing a kiss upon her lips. She'd smile, they'd exchange I love you's, and somehow, some way, they'd live out their days together.

* * *

><p>In reality, he only got to kiss her twice.<p>

* * *

><p>The first time was in his ninth form on Satellite 5. After he had made the difficult decision to permanently send her home in the Tardis, he should have known she'd find her way back to him. He just never expected her to come back the way she did.<p>

When the doors of the ship opened, he could feel it, a shift in time itself. She stepped out and he saw it in her eyes. When she spoke, he knew exactly what had transpired. She had looked into the very heart of the Tardis and absorbed it all.

Before his eyes, she made waste of every Dalek in her path and then, she just stood there.

Tears were streaming down her face. He knew she was in so much pain. All that was inside her was killing her. All he wanted to do was take her pain away, end her suffering, and there was only one way that he knew how.

He quickly got up off the floor and ran to her. He gave a soft smile when she complained of a headache. Gently, he lowers and kisses her quivering lips, absorbing the source of her distress. Then, she faints into his arms, and he carries her off into the Tardis and gently laid her on the floor

He knew there wasn't much time. He wasn't dying but she would lose him, at least the him she had grown accustomed to. He hoped that she would wake up before his regeneration, so he could at least explain the process that was about to take place.

She would be frightened at first. Humans couldn't even begin to comprehend the regeneration process, and he would know. This was his 10th time doing it.

He almost cried when he saw her eyes flutter open. There were only a few seconds, maybe a minute left if he was lucky. She was of course confused about the sight, he tried to crack a joke about what his new form would be like, and then it happened.

She was hesitant at first. He knew she knew it was him, but he was different to her still. Eventually, she warmed up to his new face, and their adventures continued. Which led them to kiss number two.

* * *

><p>It was another one of those times where her wandering got her into a lot of trouble. She got herself possessed by their old "friend" Cassandra, the self-proclaimed last human in existence.<p>

He should've known something was up when she walked into the room. He couldn't help but get excited as he saw her look him over like a piece of meat. She had such a look of desire in her eyes. Then she did it. She grabbed his face and kissed him with pure passion. For a brief second, he was in heaven.

But it wasn't her. Sure, it was her body, her smile, her eyes, and her lips. But it wasn't his girl.

After that whole debacle, they had dismissed it as meaning nothing. But he wanted it to mean everything.

* * *

><p>Their adventures continued until the war. That horrible, horrible war.<p>

The war that stole everything from him.

* * *

><p>When the Cybermen arrived, he honestly wasn't scared. Cybermen, they had faced them before, no problem.<p>

Then he saw them, the Daleks. And she was with them.

In the back of his mind, there was fear. They could easily kill her, and they've tried before. But it was her, and she has escaped them before. Yes, she could do it. It's happened time and time again.

But this time, it was too much. The rift has been opened, and there was only one option. He had to send her away to the parallel world for it to work. It was tearing him apart. He had to lose her to save her.

So he slipped the device around her neck and off she went. He tried to keep her off of his mind as he began the process to send the Dalecks and Cybermen through the void. She was safe. That's all that mattered now.

Then the next thing he knew, she was at his side, as she has been a thousand times before. He was angry at first, but pushed that aside and instructed her on what needed to be done. They set up the weights on the walls and watched as all of their enemies flew into the void in front of them.

Then it happened. The lever on her side flew back and the processes had stopped. He watched on helplessly as she reached to return the lever to its rightful place only to slip and hang on to the lever for dear life.

He reached in vain for her as her fingers slipped off of the lever. The next thing he knew, her parallel world father appeared, caught her, and then disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>It was over after that. No more, Daleks, no more Cybermen, no more…no, no, she's gone now.<p>

* * *

><p>And now here he is, standing on the beach of a place that is called, ironically, Bad Wolf Bay, and saying his goodbyes to a woman who has changed his entire world. He's lucky enough to even get the chance to. He thought he'd never see her again.<p>

* * *

><p>That solar flare was a gift from someone in a higher power.<p>

So he called to her to meet him at this very point, and she came to him without question.

Tears in her eyes, she reached out to touch him but he had to tell her that it was impossible, and he saw how much it broke her heart.

"I love you," she cried to him.

"Rose Tyler, I…." he started but it was too late. His image flickered out and he was back in the Tardis.

"…love you," he finished with tears in his eyes. He banged his fists on the machinery of his ship in anger.

* * *

><p>The Tardis must have sensed his pain. The next thing he knew, the heart of the Tardis opened up, and its light filled the room.<p>

"What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded of his ship, "What the hell is going o…" he started to question when a bright flash knocked him to the floor.

When he recovered, he could not believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>There, standing before him in all of her beauty, was…Rose.<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" She questioned, "I don't understand. I thought you said it was impossible."<p>

Slowly standing up from the ground, he began to approach her saying, "It was. At least, I thought it was. The heart of the Tardis. I think, it seems, I suppose its possible that…"he rambled on

"Yeah…" she looked at him.

"The heart of the Tardis," he said again, "we are telepathically linked, you remember that right?" he asked her. She nodded, and he continued.

"It must have sensed my pain. I'm sure she felt it when I hit her," he started when Rose interrupted him.

"You hit her? Poor girl," she said with a smile. He smiled then asked, "May I finish?"

Rose giggled, "Of course Doctor."

"Right. Thank you. The heart of the Tardis must have sensed my grief and unleashed its power to bring you back to be no matter what," he looked around the Tardis, "Is that what you did?" It shock in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rose smirked at the Doctor who replied, "I'd say so, yes." She continued, "But the void is healed then? No more traveling between the two worlds?"

He shook his head, "No, the Tardis must have found the smallest opening in the void that was just about to close and pulled you out at the last second. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." He pulled her into a tight hug as she wept over the loss of her mother, father, and Mickey.

After a few minutes, she pulled away slightly from him and asked, "Doctor?" He looked at the distraught girl in his arms, "Hmm?" She continued, "What were you going to say on the beach?"

"Oh, well…I ummm…..you see…I Thought I'd never… see you again," he stammered. She looked down at the floor in disappointment. "Oh…," she replied sadly.

He pulled her back into a hug, not one of friendship or simply one to comfort her, but one romantic in nature. "Rose Tyler, I…" he started, but then pulled her into a long awaited kiss.

She was surprised at first, but eventually kissed him back with equal passion.

Wanting it to last forever, Rose reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to breathe, "Oh…" she said again but with a happier tone, "Well I…" she stammered. He put a finger to her lips.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," he finally finished. Her eyes beamed and she replied as such.

He laughed good heartedly and picked her up, spinning her around the console room of the Tardis.

"You know," Rose said with a smile once he put her down, " You once promised me a trip to the Barcelona." Still holding on to her, he replied, "Did I now?"

"Mmmhm," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well then," the Doctor said jumping up to the controls, " Allons-y…" and pulled her close, kissing her softly as they started for a new adventure.

* * *

><p>This was my way of giving the pair a happy ending. I have only recently discovered the beauty of this show.I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to continue this into a season three rewrite so please read and review. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my humble story. Allons-y lovelies.<p> 


End file.
